


Lead My Way

by Zerodyne



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: Ran feels ignored by her girlfriend Yukina during her birthday, not knowing the surprise that was waiting for her.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Lead My Way

Time flies so fast... without her realizing it, tomorrow is Ran's birthday. Hadn't it been Himari who reminded her the day prior, she would've forgotten about it.

“What do you mean, "oh right"?! It's your birthday tomorrow! Can't you be a little bit more excited?!” she complained as Ran continued to display her indifference.

“It's going to be the same as always, so why should I make a fuss about it?” Ran retorted, a little on the fence.

“Uuu, but it's once every year! You don't **always** celebrate your birthday!”

“Yeah, yeah...”

The other members of Afterglow seemed to have accepted Ran's feign ignorance. It's been this way since she was little, and it doesn't look like it'll change any time soon.

“You better look forward to our gifts, then!” Tsugumi chirped. She looked eager, though still respected Ran's views unlike Himari.

“Yup~! Gonna be great, Ran!” Tomoe chimed in, grinning. 

“...shouldn't you guys save that for when I'm having my birthday?” asked Ran, a hint of irony in her voice.

“Just gettin' ya pumped up, duh!” 

Pumped up... to be fair, now that she had remembered her birthday, excitement was starting to boil inside Ran's stomach. Especially, since this year is a little different than the last.

Because this year, she started dating with Yukina. The person whom she considered rival— she still does —now became her lover. A funny twist of fate, but one that seemed right for her regardless.

“...I wonder what Minato-san prepares for me,” she muttered all of a sudden, causing a strangely uneasy reaction from the rest of the band. Himari suddenly averted her gaze, Tsugumi took a big gulp, and Tomoe pretended not to hear.

Fortunately, before Ran could notice any of this, Moca chimes in to save the day.

“Ooh~ Ran is already expecting Yukina-san's present~” she teased, her hands clawing on Ran's shoulders. 

Ran herself was absolutely flustered, her cheeks turned a rosy hue. “Sh—shut up... I'm just wondering, okay?”

Moca briefly winked at Himari who mouthed, “you're a lifesaver,” before continuing her tease. “Have you even told her when's your birthday, huh~?”

“Well—” 

Crap. She never did. But Yukina would've known, right? She's her girlfriend, after all! She would— no, she **should** know.

The bell rang the moment they reached school, so they scrambled to their classes. Ran was still having those uneasy thoughts as she went.

It didn't help that she barely saw Yukina that day. When she did, she was flanked with Lisa and Ako, seemingly too busy to be bothered. Ran had to suffer a full school day without talking to Yukina.

Unfortunately, the condition didn't improve as the classes ended. Ran actually got to Yukina's classroom, only to be met with Lisa— the person she usually goes home together with.

“Sorry, Ran,” Lisa replied once asked about Yukina's whereabouts, “she got home early. Said she was going to start writing a new song.”

Ran tilted her head. “A new song...? For Roselia?” 

“Yeah, something like that!” Lisa answered, momentarily looking away from Ran to fiddle with her bag.

 _'That's why she's so busy,'_ thought Ran. 

Unfortunately, before Ran could interrogate her any further, Lisa recieved a phone call and quickly bid Ran farewell.

Tough luck. At least, Yukina will see her tomorrow, on her birthday. Right?

**Right?**

— — —

It's April 10th— Ran's birthday. Yet she spent the morning of it sulking, because Yukina is ignoring her texts. Sure, she has a habit of doing that to others, but for her to get that kind of treatment herself... it hurts. Especially when the person who's ignoring her is her girlfriend.

Nevertheless, she had to go through with the day.

“Happy birthday, Raaaaan~!”

Of course, Himari was the first to say that the moment they met on their way to school.

“Happy birthday, Ran-chan!” Tsugumi followed.

“Hope everything goes well for you this year too, Ran!” Tomoe chimed in.

“Yeah~ I hope you have a Rantastic birthday~” Moca added.

Okay, this was a little overwhelming for her. As much as she didn't like the way Yukina was treating her, at least her friends can still give her comfort.

“Thanks,” she muttered to all of them, a slight hue on her cheeks.

“Ooo— I can't wait to give my present!” Himari thrusted her fist with excitement. “We'll give you after school's over, okay?”

Ran nodded absently. That's right, presents... and yet, the present she was looking forward to the most may not even be there.

“We'll gather up in front of the school gate after school, alright?” said Tomoe with a wide grin.

“...that's oddly specific,” Ran commented dryly. A bit suspicious, she must say.

“Don't complain too much, Ran~ Or I'll eat all of your presents~” Moca came to aid once again, this time glomping on Ran's back.

“Urg— Moca, you're too heavy...”

The school day goes by without anything remarkable. Once again, Ran had trouble finding Yukina. At this point, she's starting to have terrible assumptions about her— maybe she wanted to avoid her on purpose...? But for what reason, she had no idea.

Once school's over, Ran immediately made her way towards the school gate. She had finally given up on Yukina's birthday present, feeling that she's either too busy or didn't know at all about her birthday. 

As if her birthday couldn't get any worse, Ran found none of her friends waiting on the gate. Maybe she arrived too early? Maybe they're playing with her? Either way, Ran is in a completely bad mood—

“Huh?”

She saw her.

She saw Yukina. She was far from where Ran stood, walking towards God knows where. 

Completely forgetting about her friends' gifts, Ran immediately made a beeline towards Yukina.

“Minato-san!” she called, but Yukina didn't seem to listen. She tried to dash towards her, but...

“Ah— seriously?!”

As if the world was against her seeing Yukina, a large crowd began separating them, tremendously slowing Ran down. Furthermore, it seems that Yukina is in a haste— she wasn't running, but her walking speed is oddly quick.

“Minato-san!” she yelled again, only to be ignored yet again. _'Is she wearing earpods?'_

After a troublesome journey, Ran finally saw Yukina stopping at CiRCLE and entering. She broke free from the crowd, made her way towards the Livehouse and entered.

...it was dark. Pitch-black dark. Someone must've turned off the lights, because she can't see anythi—

“Happy birthday!!”

As light came back to the room, an uproar of shouts and confetti pops surged like a thunderbolt. Ran froze in place, bewildered. She could see the faces of many band members she came to know, all wishing her happy birthday and showering her with more confetti.

As if the surprises don't stop there, the rest of Afterglow came from outside and surrounded the completely stunned Ran.

“Happy birthday, Ran!” said Lisa, carrying birthday cake with flower decorations and lit candles. “Come, come! Blow the candles and wish for something!”

Ran was still at a state of shock, but blew the candles anyway. Everyone cheered.

“This is the present!” Himari beamed. “Well— not **my** or **our** present...”

“What do you mean?” Ran, still overwhelmed, asked her.

“Don't you know? She conceived all of this— even reserving CiRCLE! All for you,” said Lisa, with a wink at the end.

At that point, Ran finally understood why Yukina appeared so busy. Why she hadn't replied to her texts or spared some time to see her.

“But... where is she?” Ran asked, noticing her absence in the crowd.

But they seem to have anticipated this question, because they immediately dispersed to make way for...

“...Minato-san?”

Yukina took small strides towards Ran, keeping their distances neither too close nor too far from her. Her serene smile, her shining golden eyes melting Ran's heart... it may have only been two days, but she missed all of those features.

Along with those familiar features, Yukina brought something new. She held a red electric guitar tight in her hands and an over ear microphone.

“A song for you, Mitake Ran,” said Yukina, not on her usual on-stage demeanor, but a much softer and loving one. “ _'Lead My Way'_.”

Thus, as the audience fell to silence, Yukina began strumming a slow and solemn melody with her guitar. Ran stood there in awe, listening as Yukina began to sing for her.

> _Streaks of red that I adore..._
> 
> _Blooming petals of my love..._
> 
> _The voice of passion burning on..._
> 
> _Lighting up the way._

> _(Blazing, blazing!)_
> 
> _Your strength to keep on going!_
> 
> _(Blooming, blooming!)_
> 
> _Your kindness that keeps on giving!_
> 
> _Strongwilled as you are, you'll never part your way..._
> 
> _Pushing further, yet the same as always..._

> _No matter how tough it may be,_
> 
> _No matter how hard it may seem,_
> 
> _You charge ahead without any fear,_
> 
> _Burning the courage inside me._

> _So please take me through your journey,_
> 
> _Lead the way with your bravery!_
> 
> _Ooh..._

> _Because I'll always be here,_
> 
> _By your side..._

As the song came to an end, thunderous applause began ringing through the room. 

“Happy birthday, Ran,” Yukina finished, that smile from the beginning still etched on her face.

Ran, who was stunned to silence throughout the song, took a moment to respond... and her response was immediately running towards Yukina, taking her hand and pulling her away from the crowd, into CiRCLE's backroom.

Once they're all by themselves, Yukina a little surprised by the abruptness of the situation, Ran turned towards her.

There were tears falling from her eyes. Happy tears.

“Did you... really have to do all of this...? Preparing a surprise... making a song...?” Ran asked through sobs, though her lips curled a wide smile.

“You don't like it?” asked Yukina back. Her obliviousness seems to have kicked in at the wrong moment... 

“Like it?!”

Without any semblance of hesitation, Ran zoomed close and rammed her lips against Yukina's, her hands cupping the goth vocalist's cheeks to maintain contact.

Yukina was caught off guard, but relished the kiss nevertheless. She closed her eyes and pulled Ran into her embrace— not too hardly of course, because they're sandwiching her guitar.

After a while— or maybe just a few seconds? —Ran pulled back from the kiss and smiled, her cheeks still wet with tears.

“I **love** it. And I **love you**.”

“That's a relief,” uttered Yukina, smiling back at her. “I **love you too** , Ran.”

How oddly satisfying it felt, hearing her name spoken in such a loving manner. Ran couldn't get enough of it.

“Since it's still my birthday, can I ask for another present?” she requested playfully.

“What is it?” asked Yukina. Whatever it is, she's going to fulfill it.

Ran leaned her forehead against the other's before whispering, “ _I want to be with you, Yukina._ ”

Yukina chuckled softly.

“ _Then I'm all yours, Ran._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Afterglow's steadfast vocalist, Mitake Ran!
> 
> (The song is an actual song with notations btw, I'm just too lazy to memorize them. :D)


End file.
